Andromeda
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Yugi recibe la noticia de que u prima va a mudarse a su casa. Yugi la recuerda como una niña castaña con trenzas... pero olvida que han pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron.
1. Chapter 1

**Andrómeda**

**Capitulo 1: **

El día a día de Solomón Moto solía ser bastante monótono: por la mañana tenía poco que hacer en la tienda, porque, al igual que su nieto, la mayoría de los chicos, sus principales clientes, estaban en el colegio. No había mucho movimiento hasta la tarde, y entonces el anciano preferiría poder irse con su nieto en busca de duelos que quedarse en la tienda atendiendo a los chavales. Por eso se alegró cuando recibió una llamada de alguien muy especial...

Ulises Moto tenía cuarenta y dos años. Era un hombre alto, de constitución fuerte y de inteligencia brillante. Desde niño había sentido una inmensa pasión por la arqueología, pasión que, seguramente, había heredado de su padre, quién también había sido un eminente arqueólogo. Pero la arqueología le obligaba a estar constantemente de viaje... y eso no era algo muy apropiado para una niña. Durante quince años, Ulises había llevado consigo a su única hija. Pero eso significaba constantes cambios de escuela, y Ulises empezaba a pensar que la chica tenía que establecerse en algún sitio. Por esa razón llamó a su padre. Solomón había criado al hijo de su hermano, no le sería difícil hacerse cargo de su hija también. Al fin y al cabo, ella era casi independiente y nunca molestaba.

Solomón acogió la noticia con alegría. La llegada de su nieta sería algo nuevo y añadiría un poco de emoción a la vida diaria. Pero, por supuesto, esperaba la aprobación de su nieto y también de Atem. El faraón vivía ahora con ellos y para Solomón era como otro nieto.

Yugi y sus amigos habían terminado las clases por ese día. Estaban de exámenes y tenían que estudiar, por lo que decidieron irse a casa de Yugi a repasar todos juntos.

- Solo espero que Joey no nos retrase mucho – comentó Tristán, intentando picar al rubio.

- ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso?!

- Nada, sólo que si vas muy retrasado, puede que nos estorbes a la hora de estudiar

- ¡¡Repite eso!!

- Tranquilos, chicos – los regañó Tea – Tenemos que estudiar.

- Sí, y si no dejáis que nos concentremos, os mando a los dos al Reino de las Sombras – añadió Atem, y todos se pusieron a reír.

- ¡Ais! – suspiró Yugi - ¡Qué ganas tengo de terminar los exámenes y empezar las vacaciones de verano!

- Como todos, Yugi. Como todos. – le recordó Atem.

Llegaron a la tienda y entraron.

- ¡Abuelo! – llamó Yugi, ya que su abuelo no estaba en la sala - ¡Ya hemos vuelto!

Solomón, que había oído las campanitas que anunciaban la entrada de alguien en la tienda, entró a la tienda por la puerta que daba a lo que ya era la casa.

- ¡Hola chicos! – el anciano se fijó en los amigos de los pelopinchos – Vaya, habéis traído a vuestros amigos...

- Sí, abuelo, tenemos que estudiar – explicó Atem.

- Ah, bueno, eso está bien – Solomón sonrió – Pasad a la sala, procuraré no molestar.

La tarde fue bastante productiva para el grupo. El examen más difícil era de historia, y como trataba de la edad antigua, Atem tenía mucha ventaja. Pero, aunque entraba mucho temario, se consiguió que hasta Joey fuera medianamente bien preparado.

- Yugi, Atem – dijo Solomón, entrando en la sala, donde ya solo quedaban los dos chicos , que estaban viendo la tele – Tengo que consultaros algo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, abuelo? – Yugi se preocupó.

- No, que va, todo lo contrario. – Solomón sonrió. – Yugi... ¿recuerdas a tu tío Ulises?

- ¿El tío... el hermano de papá?

Solomón asintió:

- Sí. Yo tengo dos hijos, Atem – explicó, al ver que el faraón no se enteraba de nada – Ulises es el hermano mayor del padre de Yugi. Como yo, es arqueólogo y tiene una hija de quince años. El caso – se volvió hacia Yugi – es que Ulises me ha pedido que nos quedemos un tiempo con tu prima. ¿Qué os parece?

- A mí me es indiferente... no sé quién es...

- Tampoco creas que yo la conozco mucho – Yugi se encogió de hombros – La última vez que nos vimos tenía seis años... Pero bueno, muy mala no puede ser¿no?

- ¿Por qué quiere su padre que venga a vivir con nosotros ahora?

- Ulises cree que tanto cambio de escuela y de casa puede afectar negativamente al desarrollo de la niña, está en una edad crítica, y apenas tiene amigos con los que hablar, porque no le da tiempo a hacerlos.

Los dos chicos lo pensaron por un momento.

- Por mí vale – Yugi sonrió – Seguro que a mis amigos no les importa que venga con nosotros.

- Por mí también. Ya he dicho que me da lo mismo.

Solomón se sintió orgulloso de los chicos.

- Bien. Mañana llamaré a Ulises y le diré que estamos dispuestos a recibir a su hija.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seto Kaiba era un hombre ocupado. Además de dirigir su súper empresa, tenía que prepararse para los exámenes (pan comido para él) y hacerse cargo de su hermano. Definitivamente, tenía que encontrar una niñera. El problema era que Mokuba no estaba por la labor: por más candidatas que se habían presentado para el trabajo, las pocas que eran aceptadas por Seto resultaban rechazadas por Mokuba o "dimitían por motivos personales". Mokuba era un encanto de niño, pero si se le metía algo en la cabeza... Seto lo quería con locura, pero a veces el niño podía resultar algo... cargante. Necesitaba una niñera o un niñero que el niño estuviera dispuesto a aceptar pero... ¿dónde encontrar a esa persona?

- ¡No quiero! – exclamó Mokuba, cuando Seto sacó el tema antes de que Mokuba se acostara.

- Vamos, Mokuba, se razonable...

- ¡No! No quiero a una persona que se haga cargo de mí, quiero estar contigo.

- Mokuba... yo tengo que trabajar mucho, más este verano. No puedo dejarte solo y te aburrirías si te llevara conmigo.

- ¡Mentira! Lo que pasa es que no quieres estar conmigo.

Seto suspiró. Había exterminado a cuanto ser se había atrevido a molestar a su hermano. Le había dado todo lo que un niño de once años pudiera desear y le dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía. ¿De qué otro modo podía demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería?

- Claro que te quiero, Mokuba – dijo el castaño, abrazando al niño – Más que nada.

- ¿Y por qué quieres que otra persona se haga cargo de mí?

- Lo único que quiero es a alguien que te ayude a repasar en verano y juegue contigo mientras que yo estoy ocupado. Sólo serían unas horas, durante el verano. Y después, cuando yo terminara de trabajar, jugaría contigo o veríamos una película... o lo que se te ocurra.

- ¿Me prometes que buscarás una persona simpática y divertida?

- Te lo prometo.

- ¿Y que sepa muchas historias para contarme?

- Vaaaale. Pero sabes que no me gusta que te distraigas pensando en cuentos...

- ¿Y que luego pasarán mucho tiempo conmigo?

- Todo el que pueda.

- Bueno. – aceptó Mokuba.

- Así me gusta – Seto cogió a su hermano en brazos, como si fuera un saco - ¡Y ahora a dormir, antes de que me enfade y saque a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules!

Mokuba rió y pataleó mientras su hermano lo llevaba a su habitación y lo acostaba.

- Buenas noches, Mokuba, dulces sueños – Seto lo arropó y le dio un beso.

- Buenas noches, hermano, que duermas bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nota de la autora: **Buenas!! Este es un... fic que acaba de salir del baúl de los recuerdos XD Hace poco encontré un disquet donde tenia grabados algunos de mis fics y estoy retomando los proyectos. Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado, que me dejéis review y que sigáis leyendo el fic n.n Dudas y sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta.

PD. Le dedico el fic a mi amiga Cleo-Chan, que ayer fue su cumple n.n Felices 16!!!!


	2. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
